Giving back
by RikiRenaH42
Summary: He wanted to start to give back the things that she had done, even if it meant starting out small. A secret Santa fic for SkyTuna2772. A Christmas omake based off my main OC story Turn of Events.


**A/N:** Hey guys, long time no update. I'd say more, but I doubt you guys want a huge author's note before you read this story. So a Merry Christmas, and to the person I'm writing for, **SkyTuna2772**, I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

It was Christmas eve again.

People roamed the streets in town, eager to find a last minute perfect present for their loved ones as pure white snow fell from the heavens above. One lone figure walked down the streets, amidst the many faceless people.

Sawada Tsunayoshi looked at his watch on his wrist again, frowning as he realized the amount of time left to buy a Christmas gift for his family getting lesser. Ah well, at least getting something for his mother was easy. With his allowance that somehow had made it through the year and enough to buy his presents-thanks to her, again, of course-he got a new frying pan for his mother. After all, she had been murmuring these past few weeks about needing a new one. And he was sure that his sister had gotten new bedroom slippers for her, thank god for that. Tsuna doubt his mother wanted to receive two new frying pans anyway.

But there was another problem. Having to get something else for the third member of his family(no, he didn't count in that good-for-nothing-bastard-that-would-only-make-mom-cry) was a complicated task altogether. Sawada Rellatia, or Rell, was an engima put together by the gods. She would seem indifferent at times, yet protective when it came to family.

Tsuna wouldn't have survived with this much allowance for the year if not for her.

Rell was the one who would sneakily try and get him away from his daily bullies, blackmailing them sometimes(it was a method she had taken up lately), even getting the teachers to come across the confrontations of him being halfway beaten up by them. Even if she wasn't in the same class, she somehow had this sixth sense that he was in trouble, and the bullies learnt to scatter when she rounded the corner to somehow "stumble" across them trying to beat him up.

If he was honest to himself, sometimes he felt like he owed her a lot. Doing this ever since she came into their family, and asking for nothing much in return except for their love.

So he wanted to give back to her, to make sure she was properly rewarded for what she did. Getting the perfect present for her was a start.

He continued to walk aimlessly, looking through the shop windows that displayed their merchandise that could draw their customer in. His eyes scanned around the new street that he turned into and sighed. It was no use. He really wanted to give Rell something that she actually wanted, instead of a present that reeked of a crappy, half-hearted gift. Sighing once more, he pivoted on his right foot and turned back to where he had came from. It was starting to get late now so he need to head back. Hopefully he could find something along the way-!

His eyes widened at the object his vision of sight fell upon, realizing the item that stood on the display windows of a shop was perfect for Rell. A grin bloomed across his face as he begun to make his way through the crowd with a bunch of "Excuse me!"s . Once in front of the shop, he pushed the glass panelled door open and stepped inside.

When he came out of the shop, clutching the already gift-wrapped present in a plastic bag it was in(Tsuna couldn't afford to mess up the packaging for this and the shop provided free-of-charge wrapping), a giddy smile on his face as he started to quickly make his way back home.

~XD~XD~XD~

"What's got your mood up, nii-san?" Rell quietly asked from across the dining table when Nana left to clean up the utensils used for making dinner that night. Tsuna, caught off guard, blinked until he realized his features on his face was pulled in a light smile.

"N-nothing, imoto! I-I'm just happy that t-tomorrow's Christmas!" he stammered, blushing red at being caught in the act. Rell raised an eyebrow, but didn't pursue the topic anymore as she started to spoon portions of her dinner, eating it.

His mother soon joined them at the table as Tsuna finally got the nerve to pick up the spoon and chopsticks to eat.

He couldn't wait for Christmas to be here, not for the presents, but for the fact that he knew he was going to give back to Rell for all she had done these years.

~XD~XD~XD~

Tsuna woke up to the cheerful(and cold) air that somehow had barged into his room in the form of Sawada Nana. She trilled out a happy,"Merry Christmas, Tsu-kun!" and as the said boy sat up from his bed he caught sight of the red Santa Claus hat perched on his mother's head when she exited the room to wake up an unsuspecting Rell next door.

A yelp was heard next door and Tsuna chuckled from his bed, knowing that Rell probably fell out of bed in shock. Typical, since she reacts badly to jump scares like that. Then realization dawned on him as he realized what day it was-Christmas!

With a beaming smile on his face he swung his legs off the bed and got up, stretching a little as he slowly plodded towards the bathroom.

~XD~XD~XD~

Once they all had eaten their breakfast, the three of them sat down in the living room holding their gifts for each other. Their mother got up, saying, "Merry Christmas, you two! For being such wonderful children this past year, here are your presents!", handing over an orange wrapped gift to Tsuna and a lavender wrapped one to Rell.

The said girl smiled upon receiving the present, then got up to give both Tsuna and their mother their presents as soon as Nana sat back down.

"Merry Christmas, 'kaa-san, 'nii-san. Hope you both enjoy your gifts," she softly said with a twinkle in her eye, passing a pink wrapped box and a blue wrapped present to their mother and Tsuna respectively. She sat back down.

"M-merry Christmas 'kaa-san, Rell-chan, a-and enjoy your presents!" Tsuna he stumbled out when he stood up, handing his mother a peach wrapped package and a dark blue one to Rell.

'This is the typical ritual on Christmas day for our family indeed,' Tsuna thought, as Nana said, "Okay, children! Open your presents on the count of three! One..."

'But I wouldn't have it any other way.' Tsuna catches the eye of Rell, and they both silently made it a challenge to see who unwrapped their gifts first-another ritual on Christmas as usual.

"Two..."

Both of their hands were hovering just millimetres away from their presents, posed in such a way that made the unwrapping process easier.

"Three!"

A flurry of hands scrambled to tear open the carefully wrapped presents, causing Nana to sigh by the side-surely after so many years she would've foreseen this happening, and needn't spent time trying to carefully wrap their gifts. The woman herself slowly plucked open the scotch taped paper wrapped presents that her children gave her, and smiled wryly when Tsuna shouted in triumphant glee, signalling that he finished unwrapping his presents.

"Aw, you beat me..." mumbled Rell good naturedly, and started poking at the present Tsuna gave her, half opened with bits of the gift sticking out at the corners.

Tsuna grinned, then looked at his presents. A notebook, pen and box of color pencils from their mother, a pack of band-aids(haha, very funny Rell.) and a door plate sign carved from wood into a fish shaped design, with his first name in English carved into it. He looked up again to see their mother sparkling with pleasant surprise at her new frying pan and bedroom slippers. And when he turned to look at Rell... Well suffice to say she was gaping at what she got.

With eyes full of joy and happiness Rell turned to face her brother and launched herself at Tsuna, tackling him into a hug.

"Thank you thank you thank you so much," she murmured into his jacket, trying to hide her face inside it. Tsuna awkwardly patted her head, blushing in embarrassment as their mother let out a giggle at the sight.

Soon as Rell untangled herself from him, grinning.

"Say, 'kaa-san, 'nii-san, let's take some pictures shall we?" she picked up the unboxed present from where it lay and held up the instant camera.

Tsuna nodded his head while Nana agreed with a hearty, "Un, let's!"

* * *

**Terms:**

'kaa-san: short for Okaa-san, meaning Mother.

'nii-san: short for Onii-san, meaning elder/older brother.

* * *

**A/N:** So Tsuna gets an instant camera for Rell. Sue me, I want one. By the way, Nana gives Rell a notebook, pen and markers. Usual school stuff.

The request from **SkyTuna2772** is a 27 and a OC family/friendship, hurt/comfort fic, so here you go my friend.

I used Rellatia from my other fic, Turn of Events, because why not? (otherthanthefactthatiwantanexcusetopromotethatfic)

Basically this is an insight on the sibling relationship between Tsuna and Rell. Rell doesn't want Tsuna to rely on her all the time, but still wants to protect him from bullies, so she secretly does things to make sure they don't harm Tsuna. Tsuna, of course, finds this out but keeps quiet about it, so the present is like a little "Thank you" to her.

The pack of band-aids Tsuna receives is an on-going gag between him and Rell, seeing that he needs band-aids for the scrapes he gets when he falls down due to being clumsy.

Do take note, this happens _before_ Reborn comes along like the lil' shit he is.

I might make another followup of this story, this time ten years later in thr future.

Anyway I hope you've enjoyed the story, **SkyTuna2772**

Merry Christmas!

~RRH42

_Word count: 1464_


End file.
